


Wanna Go for a Ride?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Off, off,” Magnus mumbled between kisses. “Take it off. Take it all off.”





	Wanna Go for a Ride?

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Malec + Wanna go for a ride?   
> Drunk malec immediately came to mind and then this happened.

Magnus and Alec giggled as they tried to kiss and walk through the front door at the same time. Magnus kicked it closed before pushing Alec’s jacket off his shoulders. “Off, off,” Magnus mumbled between kisses. “Take it off. Take it all off.” Alec’s jacket hit the floor and they walked over it as they continued towards the bedroom.

More clothes hit the floor and then Alec stumbled. They crashed to the floor, with Magnus on top of Alec. The two of them burst out into laughter. “I’m sorry,” Alec said, his hands moving to push up Magnus’ shirt. 

“Don’t be sorry, darling,” Magnus said. “Are you okay?”

“Honestly, I think I’m too drunk right now to tell,” Alec replied. “What about you?”

“I’m just as drunk as you are.”

They started to laugh again, then Magnus was kissing him. Alec abandoned his attempt at removing Magnus’ belt to return the kiss. Magnus was starting to grind against him and moan into their kiss. Alec moved his hands down to cup Magnus’ butt and thrust up.

They moved against each other, desperate to get off. Magnus broke the kiss a few seconds later and pushed himself up so he could look down at Alec. “Wanna go for a ride?”

Alec blinked a couple of times. “A ride? A ride on what?”

Magnus took Alec’s hand and pressed it against the front of his pants. “On my penis,” Magnus giggled out. “What else?”

Alec started to laugh and kissed his boyfriend, flipping them over. “Of course, that’s my favorite thing to ride.”


End file.
